


He's Kinky With Grace

by PuppiesRainbowsSadism



Series: Literally just consensual tentacle porn [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Consensual Somnophilia, M/M, Other, Tentacle Porn, consensual tentacle porn, graceplay, tentacle fellatio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-14 23:55:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4585038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PuppiesRainbowsSadism/pseuds/PuppiesRainbowsSadism
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam wakes up to the best possible wake up call. Just not in the way he expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He's Kinky With Grace

**Author's Note:**

> He's kinky with his Grace.  
> He's Miss United States.  
> (And he apparently is pretty knowledgeable about hentai. Who knew?)
> 
> Part 2 of the "literally just tentacle porn" series. This is largely only Sam, since Cas isn't in the room, even though he's making all this stuff happen.
> 
> Here's some more squicks: Sounding that doesn't actually happen (not yet), possible dub con (only because of Cas's concern; it's not actually dubcon). Basically just Cas sucks Sam's dick with his Grace tentacles. Have fun.

Sam wakes up to a blowjob, which isn’t exactly a new thing. He hums happily as he wakes up and reaches down to touch Cas, but Cas isn’t there. In fact, nothing is there. Cas isn’t even in the room.

There’s another sensation, and Sam recognises it immediately. The tentacles are back, and this second one taps his chin, just like Cas would. Sam moans and opens his mouth obediently, and it’s so weird, almost like giving a blowjob, but there’s quite literally nothing there. It’s all the work of Cas’s Grace. He must look ridiculous, but whatever’s happening between his legs stops, and he doesn’t think much about what he looks like after that.

The tentacle in his mouth doesn’t really do anything. It’s not huge, a pretty good size for a blowjob, actually, but it’s not even really moving. Not choking him or fucking his mouth or  _anything_.

And then, oh, and  _then_ , it opens up somehow, and there’s an opening and a smaller, more flexible tentacle that reaches out, and it’s almost like making out the way the smaller extension messes with Sam’s mouth and the opening sucks on his tongue. Sam didn’t know there were tentacles that could even do that, but then it retreats, and the other one is back between his legs, and shit, it hits Sam like a fucking brick that Cas, wherever the hell he was, was  _explaining_  what was happening. The same thing that was happening in Sam’s mouth is happening on his cock, and he can’t fucking think straight because this is unlike any blowjob he’s gotten before. It’s a million times better. And the smaller, tongue-like tentacle inside probes at his slit just like Cas would, even slides in just the tiniest bit before retreating. Sam and Cas had talked about sounding with his Grace before, but Cas isn’t even here now, and shit, Sam’s gonna blow his load and has no idea where it’ll go. Can Grace-mouth-tentacles swallow? He has no idea, nor does he really care.

The second tentacle, the one that was in his mouth for a bit, slithers down his body and opens up to suck on his balls, and Sam is gone. He’d be embarrassed by the noise he makes or how his vision whites out immediately or even how he passes out again immediately after, but he’s never had a wake up call like that before. He’s surprised he fucking survived.

When Sam opens his eyes again, Cas is beside him. He’s already cleaned Sam up and is playing with his hair.

“Breakfast is ready, if you want,” is all Cas says, but Sam quickly pins Cas to the mattress. Cas could move at any time, and they both know that, but instead Cas  just looks up at him in amusement.

“I swear to God, Cas,” Sam breathes, “I am going to get back at you for that.”

“Was it not good?” Cas asks, suddenly serious. “I know we discussed the somnophilia aspect, but I’ve never tried that kind of technique before. I should have asked. I’m so sorry.”

Sam laughs and leans down to kiss Cas, wondering if he tastes like Grace. “That was the most mindblowing fucking thing, but Jesus, Cas, give a guy some warning if you’re going to blow his mind.”

Cas sighs in relief, his amused smile returning. “So you enjoyed it.”

“Oh hell yeah. But you can bet your ass I’m going to sexually frustrate you all day if I can get away with it, just to get back at you for that.”

Sam wants to give Cas something as good as he’s getting, but he knows almost nothing could ever compare.

A thought occurs to Sam, then, and he quickly checks the calendar hanging on the wall.

“What is it?” Cas asks.

“Oh, nothing. Let’s get breakfast.” Sam climbs off Cas and helps him to his feet, knowing that Cas will be molting soon, and that nothing gets Cas off better than grooming his wings.


End file.
